A Birthday They'll Never Forget
by Rockztar
Summary: Phineas is planning a special birthday pary for Ferb's 18th, but that night as Phineas and Ferb were driving around, they saw something they'd never forget.
1. Part 1

_It was a gloomy day as Phineas and Ferb jumped out of their flying car and ran to the wreck infront of them. Lifting up some of the wreckage, tears streaming down their cheeks, at the sight that was before them. Never again would their lives be the same._

* * *

**Earlier that day...**

Phineas jumped out of his bed and looked across the room to where his green haired brother lay still asleep. Quickly Phineas went about his business of brushing his red hair, and his teeth. Then hurried downstairs to make the final touches to Ferb's birthday surprise. It was Ferb's 18th birthday and Phineas was going to make sure it's the best birthday ever.


	2. Part 2

Candace stretched her arms out as she woke up to a BANG, BANG from downstairs. Knowing her brothers were up to something, she said, "Phineas and Ferb you're so busted!" as she hurried downstairs following the noise.

As she reached the end of the stairs, she saw Phineas standing in the kitchen, preparing a gourmet breakfast. Looking around the room for something to bust him for, she found a huge pop up birthday card for Ferb, and, and...that's all.

Deciding she had to bust them for something, she ran to her mothers room, and called out, "Mom! Phineas and Ferb...agh, Phineas made a big card and is cooking breakfast!""Agh, Candace honey could you wait till I'm awake before you pester me with your imagination?" Linda asked, as she slowly opened her eyes, to see her daughter hovering over her impatiently. "Okay I'm coming," Linda mumbled, admitting defeat as she was dragged out of bed, for the third time this year.


	3. Part 3

As they made it downstairs at high speed, the card was gone, and the only thing left was Phineas with breakfast on a tray.

"Hi Mom, didn't expect to see you up this early!" Phineas said.

"Yeah honey well, your sister woke me up again, anyway, what's this for?" Linda asked, indicating to the tray in Phineas's hands."Oh, this is for Ferb, I'm giving him breakfast in bed for his birthday!" Phineas exclaimed excitedly. Then slowly marched upstairs to his room.


	4. Part 4

As Phineas entered the room, he saw his green headed brother sitting calmly on his bed, reading.

"Hey Ferb!" Phineas said, "I made you breakfast in bed." Ferb smiled slightly as his brother placed the tray across his lap. "So Ferb, when your ready, I've got a present for you!" Phineas said, then exited the room to finish preparations for Ferb's arrival downstairs.


	5. Part 5

A while later, Ferb arrived downstairs, to see Phineas standing beside the screen door, a smile plastered on his face.

As Phineas spotted Ferb, his face lit up. "Ferb!" he said opening the screen door, "Come and see your present!"

Ferb walked out and stood in the doorway as he saw a cool car sitting in the backyard. "Do you like it?" Phineas asked as Ferb walked up to the car and examined it. "Oh and just wait, it gets better." Phineas said, as he and Ferb slid into the front seat, and showed off all the many gadgets, "Made the best for you Ferb, but it wasn't the same without you."

Ferb leaned across the car, and hugged his brother. Returning to his happy attitude, Phineas asked, "So, you want to take it for a ride?"

Not needing to reply, Ferb simply turned on the engine and flew off over the fence.


	6. Part 6

Little did they know, watching from the fence, was Candace, "Oooh, your so busted!" Candace said, as she ran inside. "Mom! Phineas and Ferb are driving!" "Candace honey! Ferb has his license, and Phineas will be getting his next week."  
Feeling something was missing, Candace looked around and noticed what was missing, "Where's Perry?" she asked.

As the boys arrived back, due to Phineas forgetting to get out of PJ's. Candace saw them through the screen door. "Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, Mom! Come look!" Candace said, running to get her mother.


	7. Part 7

Also in the back yard is the missing platypus, Perry. Sneaking once again to one of his secret passages.

"Hey Perry!" Phineas said as he saw Perry sitting there, but with an acubra on, "Ferb and I are going for a ride, want to come?"

The reply of a chatter, was all Phineas needed to pick Perry up and carry him to the car."Hey Ferb, Perry's coming too!" Phineas said as he hopped into the car. Then they sped off down the road.

Ferb had one thing in mind, he wanted to go to his close friend, Vanessa, and show her his new car.


	8. Part 8

As they came near the strange looking building belonging to Dr Heinz Doofensmirtz, Ferb changed gears, and they started to fly vertically up the building.

As they reached the top, they saw Vanessa standing on the balcony. "Hey Ferb!" she said, surprised, as she took Ferb's hand and climbed into the back of the car.

Perry, reaching his stop, now climbed out of the car as Vanessa was entering, and began his daily confrontation with Dr Doofensmirtz.


	9. Part 9

"Thanks Ferb! This was fun," Vanessa said, as they arrived back at her place after going for a little spin.

"Yeah that was awesome Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed, accidentally ruining the romantic atmosphere.

"Well bye Ferb!" Vanessa said, as she kissed him on the cheek and climbed back onto the balcony.


	10. Part 10

On the other side of the building was the usual, "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" as once again Doofensmirtz's plan is ruined and Perry flys away.

But this time is different. This time, Doofensmirtz's plan doesn't backfire on Heinz, but instead, on Perry.

So as Perry flys away, with Doofensmirtz calling after him. Doofensmirtz's Junkinator, accidentally fires at Perry's vehicle, as it flew over the Danville Nature Reserve.


	11. Part 11

**A/N: Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while, just I've had a lack of inspiration, this is my latest chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

As Perry's vehicle crashes to the ground in a pile of junk, he quickly gets up and brushes himself off. Then past the trees he sees Phineas and Ferb flying towards the wreckage he used to call his vehicle. He quickly ran away from the wreckage, and hid in the bushes. As he stood there watching them run out of the car and run towards the wreckage, he felt something was missing. Slowly he reached up to his head, and felt his...head! Where was his acubra?

* * *

**Please Review**


	12. Part 12

**A/N: I'm so excited about this story, I know it's daring to go there, but I thought I should, coz I've already planned that way. Well tell me what you think.**

* * *

As the boys ran to the crash and lifted up the pieces of wreckage, under a scrap of metal Phineas lifted, he saw a small brown acubra, then suddenly, all his memories of traveling across the 2nd dimension, and Agent P came rushing back. Phineas slowly looked to his green haired brother for console, but instead found a confused expression painted on his face. "Ferb, where's Perry?" Phineas asked, sniffing.

* * *

**Please Review**


	13. Part 13

**A/N: Awe, poor Phineas and Ferb!**

* * *

Ferb looked back at the open door of the car, but their four-legged friend wasn't there...

Tears streamed their faces as they pushed away the wreckage, searching for Perry, to no avail. Clearing away all the scrap metal and still not seeing Perry, they started to question their memories... Was it just their imagination?

Slowly Ferb stood up and wiped his tears away, and reached his hand down to pull his brother up.

Phineas reluctantly took his brothers hand, and walked back to the car with they approached the car Phineas saw something out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head to see it properly.

* * *

**Please Review**


	14. Part 14

**A/N: It's almost the end, I'll miss it! :(**

* * *

As Phineas turned his head, his face lit up with sheer delight, because, sitting beside the car, was Perry. Phineas ran to him and picked him up, seeing Phineas hugging Perry, Ferb ran to them and held them in a hug.

Stepping away Phineas said, "Let's go home now." Ferb agreed with a firm nod of the head before walking around to the drivers seat and jumping in.

Phineas gave Perry one final hug before placing him in the backseat, then hopping into the passenger seat.

Then the car drove into the sunset (and the camera zooms in on Perry, as he winks at the camera)

* * *

**Please Review!**


	15. The End

**The End**


End file.
